Confeciones
by ZuZy GrEeN dAy
Summary: RePosteado. TalaBryan, Si quieren saber más lean.


Confesiones

Onee-Stok

Tipo: Romance

Pareja: Tala&Bryan

Aclaraciones: BB no me pertenece (Júramelo ¬¬u) lo único que me pertenece es Rusia (... En mi enferma cabeza) y este fic.

Simbología: Lo que está entre// es pensamientos. Ej./hola n·n/

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una apacible tarde en la hermosa Rusia, Bryan se encontraba caminando por las frías calles, observando a la gente pasar, a una que otra pareja, algunas personas solas, grupos de amigos, etc. Pensaba que ya nada valía la pena, no después de lo que había echo, el haber confesado su amor hacia su capitán, por accidente...

Bryan- /Soy un miserable... por qué se lo dije?... a, si... ya recuerdo... por esa estúpida discusión... el ya me tenia arto y... no pude controlarme.../

Flash Back

En la mañana de ese mismo día, dos de los Demolition Boys se encontraban en el comedor de la abadía, desayunando, cuando...

Tala- Bryan?

Bryan- - Levanta la cabeza y su mirada del plato - que quieres?

Tala- Nada...

Bryan- Eres un estúpido

Tala- Si tu lo dices

Bryan- No empieces con tus estúpidos sarcasmos!

Tala- Huí, a alguien se le subió la sangre a la cabeza

Bryan- - Levanta una ceja - que insinúas!

Tala- - Apoya ambos codos en la mesa y posa su cabeza en sus manos - Lo mas obvio - Bryan se queda viéndolo con cara de "Que le pasa a este pendejo" ante esto Tala ríe un poco - Mejor olvídalo, no tienes la inteligencia suficiente como para comprenderlo

Bryan- QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! - Se levanta.

Tala- Nada, ya te lo dije, no lo entenderías

Bryan- - Se acerca a Tala - INSINUAS QUE SOY ESTUPIDO!

Tala- Al fin te diste cuenta de lo que te quería decir

Bryan- YA CALLATE! - toma a Tala por el cuello de la camisa y le da un beso.

Tala- - Levemente sonrojado- era... necesario hacer eso?

Bryan- Claro que si - Murmura

Tala- Por... por qué?

Bryan- Te amo, Tala - Susurra

Tala- Bry... an...

Acto seguido Bryan baja a Tala lentamente y sale corriendo...

Fin Del Flash Back

Bryan- /Que ago... ya casi es de noche y... no quiero volver a la abadía... pero... que importa... si el piensa que soy un enfermo mental... bien por el... mejor... me vuelvo.../

En La Abadía

Bryan ya se encontraba caminando por los desolados pasillos de la abadía y ya al llegar a la habitación que comparte con Tala, con sumo cuidado abre la puerta. Cuando entra ve al suso dicho costado en su cama, durmiendo, se veía totalmente distinto que por el día, claro que Bryan ya lo sabia, podía pasar horas mirando el rostro angelical de Tala. Siempre se veía tan inocente, despreocupado, ante esto Bryan sonríe y se dirige a su cama...

Tala- Al fin llegas...

Bryan- No... estabas durmiendo?

Tala- No que yo sepa

Bryan- Ja-ja, eres tan gracioso

Tala- Pero... así me amas... o me equivoco?

Bryan- ... buenas noches - se quita el chaleco y los zapatos y se cubre con las sabanas.

Tala- - se sienta en la cama - vamos... contéstame...

Bryan- ...

Cansado de que Bryan lo ignore, (Z- A que me suena?) se levanta y se sienta en la cama de Bryan...

Tala- Vamos dime... - le da un beso en la mejilla (Z- Cool/L- -.-ZZzzzz – Dormido)

Bryan- - se sienta y mira a Tala a los ojos - quieres que te diga?

Tala- Eso estoy esperando

Bryan- Si así lo quieres... - Acto seguido toma a Tala por los hombros y lo besa apasionadamente... por supuesto que aquel beso fue aceptado por el pelirrojo de igual manera. Después de unos minutos se separaron para recuperar el aliento - Te amo Tala, y lo e echo desde siempre

Tala- - abraza a Bryan por el cuello - yo también, Bryan... pero... tenia miedo de que me rechazaras... ya que tu... bueno, ya sabes

Bryan- - lo abraza por la cintura - no, no lo se

Tala- Bueno ya que, tu eres hombre y yo también... pensaba que creerías que estoy mal de la cabeza o algo así

Bryan- Nunca lo pensé, y nunca lo are

Tala- - bosteza -

Bryan- Vamos a dormir...

Tala- Si

Después ambos se recostaron el la cama y pasaron una de las mejore noche que podían haber pedido...

Scopo (Fin)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zu- Tan tan se acabó n.n

Lugia- -.-ZZZZzzzZZZZZzz

Zu- Bueno, como podemos apreciar, mi asistente se durmió, así que tendré que hablar yo ¬¬u. Este fue mi segundo Tala&Bryan, pronto publicaré el primero "El diario de Bryan". También un fic nuevo: "BB Nell´Avventura", Donde los Bladebrakes, los Demolition Boys, All Starz, White Tigres, Majestics y Dark Bladers viajan al universo otaku por "accidente".

Lugia- -.-ZZZzzzZZZZz – Se da vuelta (estaba acostado en el piso)

Zu- Adiós, se cuidan y no se me mueren -.-U

Dejen R&R!


End file.
